Pure Chaos
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: A was different from the other two hosts. While they resisted the voices, A decided that this was a one time opportunity she wasn't going to miss. Twitch Plays Pokemon Emerald universe.


**Pure Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Emerald or Twitch Plays Pokémon. The first belongs to Nintendo and the second beyond to that Admin who came up with the wonderful idea. **

**Summary: A was different from the other two hosts. While they resisted the voices, A decided that this was a one time opportunity she wasn't going to miss. **

**Pairing: None**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Horror, Tragedy **

**Warning: Character death, extreme violence and dark themes**

**I missed out on writing anything for Twitch Plays Red or Twitch Plays Crystal, but now that I was there on the first day Twitch Plays Emerald starts, I can start one-shots and headcanons…enjoy…**

* * *

The tale of Gods and Gods Slayers were past down generation by generation. Everyone knew who Red and AJ were. They were considered the weird children that accomplished impossible feats. Red was the one that started it all. Despite being "neurotic" and making many foolish decisions on his journey, Red had managed to stop Team Rocket, capture the legendary Pokémon Zapdos and defeat the Elite Four to become the Champion. Red one with his Pokémon that were often referred to as the Chosen ones: A God, an angel, a messiah, a king, a prince and a dragon slayer. Apparently after Red became the Champion, he decided to disappear from humanity…or so it seemed.

Without Red, the knight templars in Kanto went insane. They went on rampages to purge the world of Eevee's that might become Flareon's and any Pokémon associated with the "Dome fossil" would also be eliminated in these witch-hunts. Many of the gym leaders took advantage of this chaos most noticeably Brock who made a lot of money during the three years with a fake God despite being a follower of the Dome Kabutops. There was nothing but chaos in the Kanto region that would eventually spread to the Johto region. It would take a boy named AJ with his group of misfits to slay the God and bring peace back to the realm.

AJ had a bigger journey ahead of him though because before he could go to Kanto to destroy the chaos, he would have to go through the entire Johto region and defeat the Elite Four. He managed this faster than Red ever could since the Gods abandoning him motivated AJ to get the journey done faster. Defeating Lord Helix the first time only caused Red to start a countdown. Red still had one voice inside him explaining everything that occurred that faithful year. The only way to stop the voices from tormenting another innocent child was to use the power of the Gods given to him by the voices to destroy the next region…Hoenn. Unfortunately this only motivated AJ and the mob to work together to defeat Red under twenty-four hours. Red's team had ascended to heaven after their defeat and Red was finally free from the voices with the one voice disappearing forever. AJ took Red back to Pallet Town where he was reunited with his friends and family. AJ on the other hand could not get rid of the voices originally. He had to go defeat the Elite Four all over again, meet up with his best boyfriend Joey and then head to Violet City where the voices started to take over AJ's journey for the mob to disappear forever.

The voices weren't gone though. They were searching for their next victim in the region that Red tried to destroy. The beautiful region Hoenn was beloved by the voices talking about how they wanted to revisit the area (along with complaining about how there hasn't been a remake yet). The chosen child would be used to travel the Hoenn region and become the Hoenn League Champion.

Unfortunately, the voices had a hard time deciding on the protagonist. On the day of choosing, they mob unintentionally angered a young girl at age ten who wanted to be taken over by the voices. She was a lonely girl who could already hear voices at a young age and only went by her initials A. She was constantly in the shadow of her older siblings who were all going to start out on their journey before her. It wasn't fair, she wanted to stand out and the only way to stand out and be the Hoenn League Champion was to be controlled by the voices.

A knew that the only way to be chosen was to get rid of the competition. The mob decided that the oldest sister Slash would be there new host. She didn't know what to expect once she got her stuff and got into the moving vehicle to Littleroot town. A called her big sister away from the area before it was time to go. Taking a kitchen knife from the kitchen, she did not hesitate to hack at her sister's throat. Slash didn't know that she would be the one slashed as she fell down. A hummed as she took the body and threw it into a nearby lake before taking the knife that killed her older sister and put it in her pocket. A thought she would be chosen after the sin she had committed.

But then the mob chose the next sister Camila. The voices loved this girl in comparison to their unfortunate host. Camila was the beautiful one with the most potential out of all the siblings. A did not hesitate to go after Camila next after she was chosen. Her death was worse than the last going as far as to take Camila to where she dumped the body of her older sister and dunk her head into the lake. She wouldn't let this girl become the host. That only belonged to her. Seeing Camila struggle as she tried to lift her head over the water was amusing. She could watch it all day…but no one could hold their breath forever and her body was left in the same area.

This murder wasn't as squeaky clean as the other ones though. A had an older brother who went by Mr. T. He witnessed the murder of Camila. He spent most of the day comforting their mother who was heartbroken by the death of her oldest daughter Slash. He went to check up on his siblings only to witness the murder. Of course Mr. T gave his little sister the benefit of the doubt. She was always odd but she would never resort to murder. For all he knew, Camila could have committed suicide and A only wanted to help.

That was his big mistake though. Instead of telling the police about the death of the second sibling, he went to comfort his sister the same night Camila was killed. Now he had no idea that he would be the chosen one by the mob after the failure of trying to take two girls as their new host. The revelation from the voices only infuriating A when Mr. T interrogated her about the murder of her siblings.

"You don't understand…" She mumbled. "They had to go…if they didn't…I wouldn't be chosen…"

Mr. T thought she was talking crazy. In his mind, she wasn't the killer and she convinced herself she was. "C-Come on A-Ko. We know you're not the killer. Just tell me the truth. Who are you covering? Did father do this?"

"The mob…the voices…the ones who guided the legendary Champions Red and AJ…I can hear them. They are here. They wanted a blood sacrifice. I gave it to them…so why am I not their chosen one?"

"A…"

"They keep demanding for a girl to be their host so why are they choosing you?! A boy that doesn't even want to be a trainer?!"

A still had the knife in her pocket. The police didn't even consider that a child would murder someone so brutally especially a sibling. Her hands were shaking as she got it out. "I want the voices to choose me! I want to feel what Red and AJ felt when they traveled the region! The pain, the destruction and the blood that spilt because of their incompetence caused by the voices. I want that!"

"Why?" Her brother ended up asking. "Why would you want something like that?"

"I want to be noticed big brother." She said with a psychotic smirk. "If any of you became a trainer with the voices in your head, you would be the next Champion and then would be loved by all…but what about me? I'm nothing…but I'm going to be something…and I'm going to do more than just become the Champion…I will make the world remember the blood sacrifice."

"You're insane…"

"I know…but you already knew that Mr. T. Now time for you to die."

Mr. T had a quick reflex so he was able to get out of the way of her knife. He just needed to get the knife from her and calm her down before telling the police. A wouldn't have that though as she made multiple attempts to stab him in the chest.

"A, T, is everything okay up there?"

It was there mom. Wasn't she supposed to be asleep? Mr. T's eyes widened in horror. What if A tried to murder their mother next if he was finished off here right now? Not her. Their mother was a pure soul. Strict but pure…

"Mom! Don't come upstairs, A-Ko is…guhh!"

A took the opportunity to stab her older brother in the back. His eyes widened as he slowly turned his head to see the sinister expression on his little sister's face. Why didn't he see the signs before? The death of her two dogs and hearing the voices were red flags…why was he so…

"Good-bye big brother. Say hi to Slash and Camila for me."

The door ended up opening because of his weight. Mr. T fell down…right in front of his mother who just finished climbing the stairs.

"M-Mom…run…"

His vision failed him. How could he die so easily without protecting his beloved mother? What could he do now against his crazy sister…he was as good as dead…and she was happily look at her mother like she was next. However, all murderous thoughts subsided when the voices in her mind got louder and then declared that she would be the chosen one…followed by the familiar chants that one would read in schools…

**Left…right…up…down…a…b…start…**

She may have gotten blood on her hands but she was ready to go.

A would never understand what was going on through her mother's head. Why didn't she say anything to the police about the murder of the rest of her children? Perhaps she didn't want to lose the last child she had and be left alone while her husband Norman was at the gym. There was only one thing to do though before the police found out. A constantly cheered to her mother that the voices chose her to be the next host, and her mother had an idea that would betray her pure ideals. Instead of bringing justice to the decease, she would rather get rid of the plague that hurt her child so much. The moving truck was still truck waiting to be moved. Taking some things in A's room, she quickly put them inside along with Slash and Camila. She then grabbed A by the hand and forced her into the moving truck.

"This place is too dangerous for you my dear." A's mother said with a sorrowful expression. "We have to move to Littleroot town before the police come after you."

"Mom, everything will be alright now. Once I'm the Champion, I'll be unstoppable. Then we won't have to suffer again."

Her mom was still terrified at what occurred. She only nodded her head as she closed the back of the moving truck. A hummed as she went to hide between the boxes. She stared at the ceiling contempt that her journey was going to start soon.

"I won't be a nobody anymore when I'm done…but I guess until things settle down…I'll go by Camila A Slash. See big sisters? I do love you. I love you so much that you will be a part of me forever and ever…"

* * *

Unknown to A though, Mr. T's soul will not rest in comparison to the older sister's who felt like they were the cause of their sister's insanity. Why blame yourselves when you can get revenge for your untimely death. Refusing for his soul to be taken, Mr. T had to find a host that would get in his sister's path multiple times throughout the journey. Littleroot would have to be the place to find the rival…

…That night in Littleroot town, a white haired boy at the age of ten had just received his Pokémon from Professor Birch. He didn't get it in the morning like any other trainer because he was a special case. He was destined for great things but at the moment he would just complete the Pokédex before he aimed higher. Mr. T saw Brendan outside playing with his Mudkip. They formed a strong bond almost immediately…and caused nothing but resentment for Mr. T. That could have been him having a starter Pokémon and beginning his journey as a trainer. Sure he would be doing more Pokémon Contests then anything else but for now, but now all of that was taken away because of the horrible monster known as the mob…the voices that drove his sister to kill.

_Just watch me. I don't know who you voices are but I won't forgive you for what you did to my family._ He snarled as the soul dove toward Brendan after he called his Pokémon back. He didn't know what hit him when he had visions of being killed by this unstable girl…and said unstable girl will end up being his neighbor and rival. Oh was Brendan going to have a hell of a ride…

* * *

**Me: Done with 2840 words. Notes!**

**My headcanon for the Emerald lore is that A is in the shadow of her siblings. Being the youngest and already hearing voices at a young age, not much was expected of her because of her inability to function in the outside world. Her mother was very overprotective of her and didn't think that A should be a trainer in the first place. Her mother placed high hopes on the other siblings to make them proud but A wouldn't have that and murdered them one by one. Mr. T though was the only sibling that would not forgive his little sister for such a crime and decides to use Brendan as a host until he can teach his sister a lesson. Maybe he'll have his revenge or maybe A might be able to repent for her sins. **

**A's mother is a complicated character. I don't like to see her as abusive. I see her as loving but firm and with the murder of her children, she doesn't know whether to help her only child out of her sanity or bring justice to the other sane siblings that are now dead. She's basically an accomplice now though. I also implied that Norman could very well be an abusive parent that would resort to murder. He doesn't come home because he hates A in comparison to the other siblings who have potential at becoming a trainer. A is abnormal therefore he's not going to be happy seeing she was the one that became the trainer out of the four. Actually, he doesn't even know his other children are dead yet but perhaps he'll know during the fifth gym battle. **

**A will go by many names to hide her identity in the Hoenn region. She doesn't want to be arrested yet but once you become the Champion that will be her Get Out of Jail Free card. Of course she'll be spending the journey causing chaos and destruction around her. The mob apparently demands it. Mr. T just goes with A-Ko as the affectionate nickname for his little sister because Ko is from Kodomo, which is Japanese for child and he's literally referring to her as A Child (and that can come off as insulting depending on who you ask). I see the Project A-Ko reference there though.**

**That's pretty much it. I might right more for Emerald depending on how the Twitch thing goes. **


End file.
